The Capitol's Hunger Games
by gotthatmagicx
Summary: A follow up of Mockingjay of what happened in The Hunger Games designed especially for the Capitol's children to teach them a lesson on how much pain they caused the distrcits to feel.    P.S. There will be some strong language,violence & sexual nature!


**The Capitol's Games**

_A follow up of Mockingjay of what happened in The Hunger Games designed especially for the Capitol's children to teach them a lesson on how much pain they caused the distrcits to feel._

There was no denying the anxiety in the air as the people of the now fallen Capitol watched painfully as every child of the once great city lined up for their names to be same rules apply,24 tributes will be chosen 12 shall be female and the other 12 shall be male. Only this year it was promised to be the most gruesome,exciting and most painful Games yet as the rebels wanted to show the Capitol that their control of Panem was finally over. No more Hunger Games for the so called '_innocent'_ children in the other districts. Although did that mean that I was guilty? A 15 year old girl who only the knew the ways that she was brought up with, so how could they even point the finger at the children of the Capitol when they clearly had no control over it? But I guess it was the exact same scenario for the children of the 13,well 12 districts so to them it was me it seemed to register finally that this was also fair even though it was President Snow and the government fully to blame, they should be in the ones in the .They were killed fast which wasn't a even a punishment! A quick easy death, how in the world was that... I was well prepared knowing that I would be picked for sure as my great Uncle was in fact President how I know everyone envied me, loathed me for all the riches I had but mostly because I was even related to such a horrible evil man so everyone would just assume I was exactly like him. Of course that was far from the truth I greatly respected the rebels even wanting to join them, my Uncle, the President wouldn't allow it thought and would surely have my killed in a second if I even breathed a word of my true inner thoughts to anyone besides Everdeen was the girl who started it all along with her little lover, Peeta I think it was when they both stated a massive sign of rebellion during the 74th Hunger Games by trying to commit a double suicide so there would be no winners. It worked. That move set the spark to the flame that eventually became a full blown combustion which lead to the destruction of the Capitol's rule to the country once known as North America before the Dark Days, it was said Panem rose from the ashes from the once people flooded country but died in their own wars and famine.

I take one final look in the long carefully crafted mirror. Most people said I was quite a looker with piercing blue eyes that seemed so deep that a lot said they could see right into my soul, long strawberry blonde ringlet curls falling gracefully down my back inches away from my hips. Skin so pale that people thought I was sick,no,I've always been naturally pale so pale that I've been known to give people frights when walking in the dark as they though I was a ghost. My face was covered in little angel kisses my mother called them, they were really just freckles. Seemed every time I went into the sun I got even more, sometimes they got quite annoying. For the reaping I had on a summer green dress on the showed off my curves in a sexy sort of way then flowing down to my knee's, it seemed every time I moved I was like a leaf blowing in a warm summer breeze with 4 inch black heels on making me look even taller than I already was. There. I had to admit to myself that I looked ravishing even though I wasn't the type of person to talk about myself but at this moment I wanted to admire myself before finally walking out of the mansion to make my way to the city square where all the children aged 12-18 would line up by their age groups waiting for their names to be reaped from the massive solid crystal balls that were made up in short notice so had the brand-new glistening quality to them. So I did what I was asked lining up with my fellow 15 year old adolescents awaiting the nerve-racking wait to who was going into the 76th,the final Hunger Games ever. A fairly young woman stepped onto the stage her hair bright blue with red swirls running through her hair which was in different pony-tails all around her head, her skin seemed to be tinted a sunset orange with long talon like leopard nails, high-heels giving off that she was tall when it was properly a lie. I bet the lady was small so used the heels to show people that she wasn't. Even under all those layers of make-up it was clear she was frantic with worry…Wait a minute I recognized her, it was Ceaser Flicker man's daughter, Lizmete Flickerman! Lizmete's silvery green eyes were locked on a little girl down on the front which meant she was only 12 years of age that I now assume was her sister as I knew she had smaller siblings. With a small cough to clear her throat she begun.

'Ladies and gentlemen, children of Panem it gives me great pleasure to host the reaping of the 76th and last Hunger Games!'

Everybody cheered roars of excitement causing vibrations to run through my bones, I knew it was fake though. The rebels had set up people with guns to force people to act excitedly about the even, disagree or look miserable you would be shot to you're death for sure. The woman rambled on how evil the Capitol was, how the rebels proved that they would not be defeated by the Hunger Games and after this they promised that everyone would now live in forever peace with no more wars, no more killing, no more starvation with fairness and equality to be Panem's reputation.

'Alright, time to pick our 12 female tributes for the Games, brace yourself!''

Lizmete exclaimed a wide-set grin pressed into her features as she digs in taking a few minutes to get 12 pieces of paper into her hands. I knew she was looking for specific cards knowing that the tributes were already picked to go and I was so expecting my name to be called it shortly. I knew of a few others that might be called it maybe even just normal citizen's children just to add to it but the most likely ones were people related to anyone in high authority of the Capitol.

'The 12 girl tributes are as followed! Twizzle Vancounter, Lavimet Playorchid , Annmet Killrose , Oddetsea Slumgarner , Cookie Zumdalney, Riveren Dandithorn , , Lieless Kenninggon Maple Resmet , Julivarie Sennington , Sparkle Lookvine , Seleza Magliton , Zestie Lopwright and Bayberry Snow!


End file.
